condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DZ987
Leave a message here if you have any questions or if I can help with anything. Just wondering how to upload images. I would really like to contribute. : Click the "Add Image" button on the left side of the screen, a little bit under the search bar, then fill out the text fields and click upload file.--DZ987 13:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if Dorland had anything to do with Condmened: Criminal Origins. So far, I have only played through Bloodshot a few times. : Dorland doesn't appear in the first game, so he doesn't really have anything to do with the story in that one. I still recommend you to play it, though; a lot of people think it's better than the second one.--DZ987 20:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I have one more question. I'm doing all this so I can edit the Dorland page on the wikia. I'm curious, do you know if Dorland is the Oro member in the back of this picture: http://condemned.wikia.com/wiki/File:Condemned-2-bloodshot-20080222012107435_640w.jpg. Thank you =] : It might be, but nobody knows for sure. It's probably some other high-ranking Oro member that wasn't a major character in the game.--DZ987 00:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you know how to put the picture of the weapon inside the Weapon infobox template? I wanted to do this for the lollipop saw since I have picture of it. : I just edited the infobox template (firearm and melee) so that you can add a different picture to each article. The picture I had before was just a placeholder until we could get pictures of all the weapons. : To add a picture in the infobox, put '|picture = ' in it, replacing filename.png with your image. Check the Lollipop Saw article to see how to do it.--DZ987 12:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Firearms Since I can't upload pictures myself, can you upload images of an M1911, UZI, Mini-14, Smith & Wesson Model 29, and a SIG P226. I'd really appreciate it--DESD11 05:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : Images uploaded. Check the page to see them. Thanks man. I'll request more if I find out what the guns are.--DESD11 04:15, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh btw can you create the pages for the listed firearms in the weapons section. I,ll see what I can find on my end--DESD11 05:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : I'll try to make the pages, but it would help if someone could give me some info on the weapons (mostly just the stuff from the infoboxes.) I found a list of all the melee weapons and their stats, but firearms weren't included.--DZ987 19:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I added some new things to the Oro section of Condemned wiki. I added the Dark Primary who was the main enemy of the first game. And I also added the Crawlers and the basic Oro. They were enemies of the Condemned 2. Check it if you want. My english is not that bad, but it's not my mother language so it's far from perfect. I advice to add a new section called ADRENALIN ATTACKS or with other words CHAIN ATTACKS. These were the neck break, hand breaks. You could use these attacks when you had enough adrenalin bar. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Just a minor question, but isn't Rosa's name actually "Angel Rosa", not Rosa Angel? I could have sworn her office had her listed as "Rosa, Angel", which is traditionally SURNAME, FIRST NAME Plus she always referred to Ethan by his surname Thomas in the first game, and he called her Rosa. Then when he was a drunk hobo jerk he still called her Rosa, while she started calling him Ethan. Maybe I'm just way off, though. -A Random SCU Agent Wikia Guided Tour: Horror Games Hey there DZ987, Just wanted to say hi and see if you had any interest in participating in one of Wikia’s Guided Tours. “What the heck is a Guided Tour?” you ask? Good question. Put simply, it’s an article where admins from various Wikis describe their fandom to people who might not know anything about it. Here’s an example for you to check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mhadick/Guided_Tour:_Space_Opera Think of it as an entryway for people looking to get into the stuff you enjoy. In this case, we’re highlighting Horror/Survival Horror games, and we're hoping that you would like to share your opinion on what makes them scary or successful. Anyway, please let me know if you’re interested when you get a chance, and thanks for all your contributions! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Horror Game Footer Hi there! Do you mind switching out the old Horror Game network footer with the new one located here? Also, if you can think of any additional horror game communities that should be added to the template, let me know! Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Collaboration with Horror Wikis Hi! As you may know, the Gaming Footer is dead. So I see your wiki submission for the Horror Footer and decided to make my own custom footer (of course, with Fandom's guide, though I'm not their official). Anyway, if you like to collaborate, please reply a yes and include this template to your wiki main page. I will add your wiki to the list once you do so. Thank you! ConTraZ VII (talk) 23:06, April 23, 2019 (UTC)